After Eclipse
by crzybookluvrchick4017
Summary: We were going to tell Charlie". this is what I think should happen after twilight.Edward tells charlie everything,vampiricness and all.
1. the anouncement

If books are drugs than twilight is "exactly my brand of heroin, "and Stephanie Meyer is my drug dealer.

Stephanie Meyer is in no way a drug dealer nor does she or I abuse these substances. I do not own any of the characters other than those I have made myself, the only thing that I might own are parts of the plot and if they show up in any of her later books it is merely coincidence and I gladly yield to the great Ms. Stephanie Meyer.

After Eclipse

The announcement:

We were going to tell Charlie. I let Edward drive to the house. Our hands were intertwined on the seats and he was playing with the ring that was formerly Elizabeth Masen's.

"Bella" he said "I would like to talk to your father before we tell him" He gave me that look, the one that makes my knees weaken and my head go all fuzzy.

"Fine." I sighed, he must have misread my expression because he kissed me deeply and I was the one that had to pull away gasping for air.

"Don't worry." He said looking at me with a worried expression.

"I want to tell him, I just don't know how." I said slightly dazzled.

"Oh." He said relived. We were riding in my dinosaur of an automobile so it took us longer than the two seconds that it would have taken in any of the Cullen cars. When we finally got there Edward batted his eyelashes and asked me to wait in the car.

Epov:

_Heard thoughts in italics_

I ran up to the house and rang the doorbell Charlie looked at me strangely when I came to the door with Bella still in the car. _Oh great the freak who is dating my daughter is here and she isn't with him._ Fighting a grimace I said "hello Charlie, may I speak with you?_ Oh no she is pregnant, my baby is pregnant_. Carlie turned the palest I have ever seen any one in my entire existence and I knowing a lot of undead vampires, he just kind of nodded and walked into the living room. Charlie sat down on the couch and I sat on the other side. _Stay cool if you hurt him she'll never forgive you. _"Charlie" I said trying to ignore his thoughts, "I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage." He couldn't say any thing, and I didn't expect him to say a thing, yet. His mouth just kind of dropped and it looked he was trying to say something. "Charlie are you ok?" I was getting worried. I went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water, I came back to find he was lying back on the couch, his breathing was even; as I walked toward him he opened his eyes and sighed. I handed him the glass and he sat up to sip the ice water. _Thanks I needed that. _Your welcome I said with out thinking accidentally answering the unspoken comment.

"I didn't say any thing, but that was what you would have said if I had." He said looking at me oddly.

"Charlie I have something that I would like to tell you, but I am unsure if I should" I started talking before my impulsive thinking could diminish and my common sense could take over. "I would very much like to tell you this 'secret' if you will, but if you leak this to any one it will endanger my entire family." I said at a quick human speed, "so as you can see I am wondering if I can trust you with this secret."

He looked at me for a second and said "Edward if I am going to let you marry my daughter than you will be in my family, and this family doesn't leak secrets." By this time he was sitting up and looking me in the eye. _Trust me Edward, I could never do any thing to hurt her, nether could you. Please._

"My entire family, myself included, are vampires."


	2. happenings

If books are drugs than twilight is "exactly my brand of heroin, "and Stephanie Meyer is my drug dealer.

Stephanie Meyer is in no way a drug dealer nor does she or I abuse these substances. I do not own any of the characters other than those I have made myself, the only thing that I might own are parts of the plot and if they show up in any of her later books it is merely coincidence and I gladly yield to the great Ms. Stephanie Meyer.

Happenings 

Bella was asleep; she is always beautiful, but especially when she is sleeps. This is always my favorite time, I can stare at her as long as I want without her turning away, that, and the fact that I usually get to be snuggled up to all night. She is always so warm. I had to think so I slipped out from under my sleeping angel and sat in the rocking chair. The day was so hectic if I could have slept I would not have been able to, I had told Charlie everything, he knew everything, and the way that he took the information amazed me.

_My entire family, myself included, are vampires._

He looked at me a minute and thought to himself. _That would make so much sense, all the weird noises coming from Bella's room in the middle of the night, always declining meals, the fact that I have known him and his family for years and they all seen like they could never be able to trip or fall._

It was my turn to be speechless. He was more observant than I thought, way less than Bella was, but still he had watched us, and the only difference between him and my angel was the fact that Bella had acted, asked questions, nearly gotten killed several times, and made me fall in love with her; Charlie only observed.

"What?" he had noticed my open mouthed ness.

"Umm, I can read minds too."

"Oh well that explains even more."

"Well sir, I'm sure you have some questions, would you rather I just explain it to you, or would you rather ask questions?"

_The first one, please._

"As you wish. I was born in Chicago in 1901, back then I was known as Edward Masen. I was dieing of Spanish influenza at the age of seventeen, Carlisle found me and knew I was not going to last long. He decided to change me. All I remember about it is that it hurt, a lot. I was the first to join the coven. Esme was next, than Rosalie, and Emmett; we are all Carlisle's creations. Alice was "orphaned" after her change, and she found Jasper wandering the streets of Philadelphia, they found us of their own accord."

_Ok, my daughter is dating a vampire that is old enough to be MY grandfather. OH crap he's reading my mind. Sorry, please continue._

He finally stopped after I had paused looking at him with a smirk on my face. I nodded during the last part of his thoughts.

"Vampires are basically dead humans whose abilities have been magnified by, maybe a hundred. We are strong, fast and impervious to almost everything extremely beautiful and immortal. There are only two covens of vampires, the Cullens and the Denali clan, that do not drink human blood. The rest of our kind is not exactly, human friendly, they have red eyes; but only if they are well fed. When we need to feed our eyes go black."

_Hmm. What about the sun?_ He was still too shocked to actually say anything so I answered his unspoken questions.

"The sun dose not burn us to a cinder of cause us discomfort, we simply attract a lot of attention."

_Does Bella know what you are?_

"Of course, she is the first human this family has ever told. She may even be the only one of us that actually wants to be a blood lusting monster." I couldn't stop myself and by the time I thought about what was coming out of my mouth. I couldn't help it, if anyone deserved to know it was Bella's father. Horrified at what I had confessed and that I had told, no promised, Bella that I was going to change her. I put my head in my hands and dry-cried, I hadn't done such a thing since I left Bella and she suffered so much more in that half year I was gone than I have in my entire existence. I'm glad Alice had already come to pick her up, I'm glad she didn't see me cry.

_Edward, please, don't cry, please, you know you I can't handle crying._ He came over to sit by me and put his hand on my back. That shocked me so much that I looked up at him, he actually looked worried. _Bella wants to be changed? _I nodded and turned pack to the floor and sighed. _Why?_

"So she can be with me." I said through my hands, I had just confessed plans of murdering his only daughter I didn't have the courage to look at him full in the face.

_When, is there a planed date? Why haven't you changed her already? _

I sat up but avoided looking him in the eye. "Bella decided, that she wanted to be changed some time around… well she first asked me around prom that first year. My initial plan was to leave her human, but you can see how that didn't sit well with Bella, growing old, and I forever youthful. So I decided to leave, see if could get over me, us, she could have children, live without having to worry about being killed, when I or my family hugged her too hard or she got to close to Jasper or Emmett when they're thirsty; or when the Volturi decide they want her as their agent." I shuddered at the thought, Bella, with any other coven. "It scared me more than anything. Well almost anything, Bella didn't fall down the stairs in phoenix; she was attacked by a vampire named James. We hid her in phoenix, she ran away after James tricked her into thinking that he had her mother. He beat her up, taping it, so I would come after him." I had so much emotion in my voice it almost hurt. "She started to bleed and, he bit her." I whispered those words. It was almost too painful.

"What! shouldn't she be a vampire than?" Charlie was freaking out and thinking about Bella being a vampire without him knowing. _My baby a vampire? Edwards bad enough but just a random monster off the street. _

I grabbed his hands before he could hurt himself. "Charlie, Bella's not a vampire." Yet. I tried to calm him but it wasn't working. I was about to sit on him when jasper ran in.

"Edward, let him go. Jasper commanded. I did as he said and Charlie calmed down instantly. I felt the waves of calm come over me as well.

"Thanks but how did you know I needed you?"

"Alice saw you sitting on Charlie" he said with a smile and a chuckle.

"Oh, well that explains so much. I told him with raised eyebrows and an eye rolling." We were talking in vamp speed. So Charlie was looking confused. "Charlie, this is my brother, Jasper.

_Another vampire I suppose?_

Of course, as I said my entire family. He just turned white and nodded.

I told him the entire story. Everything, me in Bella's room every night, what really happened when Bella would have a "sleepover" with Alice, every thing but the fact that his best friend's son was a werewolf. The entire time he just sat there and tried to take everything in.

I sighed and came back to the present; Bella had woken and was looking at me. All she did was wiggle over and pat the bed next to her. I walked over and wrapped the covers over her and held her as she fell asleep. I smiled and thought, this is exactly where I should be.

_Oooh, he's up there, I know he is. Well at least its him instead of some __other__ vampire._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Don't hate me for not updating in a while. I need ideas for Bella's vamp powers.

REVIEW PLEASE. 


	3. Charlie

If books are drugs than twilight is "exactly my brand of heroin, "and Stephanie Meyer is my drug dealer.

Stephanie Meyer is in no way a drug dealer nor does she or I abuse these substances. I do not own any of the characters other than those I have made myself, the only thing that I might own are parts of the plot and if they show up in any of her later books it is merely coincidence and I gladly yield to the great Ms. Stephanie Meyer.

The Family 

Bella woke up earlier than usual. I wanted to let her sleep in after the hard day she had yesterday. Jacob breaking her heart, me trying to seduce her, that after a vampire with a vendetta trying to kill her, her fiancé and her in-laws. You know the usual. Earlier that morning, I had gone hunting, and when I got back, she was awake, still in bed, waiting for me. She got up and came over to kiss me. I sighed and kissed her back. "Good morning" I said, picking her up bridal style and putting her back on the bed.

"Good morning my vampiric husband to be." She said with a smile.

Not exactly my kind of greeting but "husband to be". I like that, I could get used to it. I smiled and touched her cheek. Her heart sped up and I got to smile again. "Bella," I said hesitantly not wanting to ruin our moment, "Charlie and I had a good talk yesterday, but you got home to late for me to tell you what I needed to tell you." her eyebrow went up.

"Is that so?" She said with a curious look on her face.

"Yes, yesterday I told Charlie everything about us, me being a vampire, you wanting to be a vampire, me watching you sleep, everything."

Her mouth opened and all I heard was "oh." Once she regained composure she asked "where is Charlie now?"

"Downstairs waiting for you."

And he knows you're here?

I held up a finger as if to say "one moment"

_He's still up there; oops he can hear my thoughts. Edward! _He thought loudly. _Would you please come down here? If you don't, I'll come there. _He had a thought of him marching up the stair to burst into Bella's roomwere he found us "making out".

Bella was still looking at me expectantly. "He is thinking about coming up here and braking up our party."

"Oh, well you want to go play with daddy while I shower?"

"Um how 'bout I help you shower and Charlie can entertain himself?" I said grinning.

"Edward Masen Cullen! You should learn to behave! She said blushing bright red. This made me grin even wider. Her heart beat had sped up quite a bit and I just couldn't help myself, I leaned in and kissed her passionately, which made her heart speed up even more. She would need to breathe soon which annoyed the crap out of me but oh well, I let her breath and went to her neck; which was as soft cashmere or silk or angora or something else really soft and warm. She dragged in a breath and I went back to her mouth, her hands automatically knotted in my hair, which for some reason she found undeniably sexy. Women! I pulled back as my thoughts were getting fuddled. This was especially good because Charlie was thinking that if somebody didn't come down soon he was going to barge in here and see what we were doing.

"Bella, you go shower I'll go talk to Charlie." I said defeated, someone needed to go down there.

"Thank you." she said smiling and kissed me again.

"Yeh, yeh, just go before I change my mind." I grumbled

"Change your mind about what?" she asked curious.

I decided to be evil and said with a grin rivaled only by the Cheshire cat "about helping you shower." I ran out before she could say anything.

"Vampires." I heard her grumble. I chuckled and went down into the kitchen, at human speed.

"Hello Charlie" I said quietly. I had to try not to laugh as my future father-in-law jumped ten feet into the air, but still tried to maintain his composure.

"Edward!" he said still a little startled. _Holy crap, you scared me! _

"Sorry Charlie. I said still trying not to laugh.

_What are you talking about, oh duh mind reading vampire. Wow I'm sitting here actually in the same room as a vampire who is engaged to my only child, he is also like eighty something. Good thing he's a vegan. Oh, mind reading vampire, meaning he can hear everything I'm thinking. Hi Edward._

"Hello Charlie. Oh and I am seventeen but I've just been that way for…. "I did the math mentally and got…," 89 years, so technically I'm 106 years old.

"Oh." is all he said before he passed out. I caught him before he hit the ground; I picked him up and put him on the couch in the living room. Great just what I needed.


	4. AUTORS NOTE

If books are drugs than twilight is "exactly my brand of heroin, "and Stephanie Meyer is my drug dealer.

Stephanie Meyer is in no way a drug dealer nor does she or I abuse these substances. I do not own any of the characters other than those I have made myself, the only thing that I might own are parts of the plot and if they show up in any of her later books it is merely coincidence and I gladly yield to the great Ms. Stephanie Meyer.

**Ok people. Edward was out of character last chapter. Incredibly sorry but I am only 13. I will try to be better. This is in Bella's point of view, enjoy. Review as well! I only go 8 reviews last 3 chapters which makes me sad. So if you read, review, even if only to say cool story or hi. Still need a Bella power and wouldn't mind getting a beta. **


End file.
